


It's a Date!

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Hinata and Yamaguchi had grown closer since their first year and now as third years, their companionship has turned into something more. Is it love? And will the two sunshine boys figure it out? They will if Yachi has anything to say about it!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	It's a Date!

“Tadashi!” Yamaguchi Tadashi heard the bright voice of one of his best friends, and longtime crush, Hinata Shouyou from behind him. He turned a massive smile on his face as he braced himself to intercept the orange-haired ball of joy.

“Shouyou.” He muttered into Hinata’s hair as they embraced. Just his presence made Yamaguchi so happy he could barely stand it. He lifted his eyes and looked around behind Hinata. The sunshine boy in his arms had been explaining how he was getting new sneakers into the chest of his teammate. Yamaguchi pushed him back.

“-cause they have more traction you know?” Hinata was saying as he looked up into Yamaguchi’s eyes and he tilted his head. Yamaguchi almost combusted because his friend looked so cute. He definitely couldn’t hide his blush when the boy asked. “Tadashi, is something wrong?”

“No nothing’s wrong Sho just wondering where Tobio is?” He said with a chuckle and ruffled the shorter boy’s hair. 

“Oh, he didn’t want to come because a mall trip is an all-day affair with me.” Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. Yamaguchi laughed and Hinata quickly joined him. “Where’s Kei?”

“Believe it or not the same excuse.” Yamaguchi tried to make it seem casual, but in reality, he was hoping his slightly obtuse friend would suggest they hung out together. Fate seemed to be smiling on him that day because Hinata immediately perked up. 

“We can go together Tadashi!” He exclaimed and hugged the taller male again. Yamaguchi chuckled again and smiled. 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go!”

-

So the two spent the whole day together. But somehow that wasn’t enough. Yamaguchi didn’t consider himself selfish but when faced with leaving Hinata he guessed he was. He only wanted to spend more time with the other male. Outside of practice. 

So he did the only thing and texted Yachi.

YamaGucci; Hitoka I am on an impromptu date with Sho what do I do to make it longer.

Hit-or-miss-Toka: AHHHHHHiosdfhhgjsndoiefu YAMA YES OTP!

YamaGUCCI: IKR sdjfefjvrmfmw;efj! But really not the time pls say you’ll help.

Hit-or-miss-Toka: Yes! There is a festival tonite with fireworks!

YamaGUCCI: Tnxs will txt to let you know how it goes!

Hit-or-miss-Toka: Go gettum babes!

“Tadashi!” Hinata called. He had offered to go get them some food from a vendor in the park outside of the mall. “Spicy or regular?” The boy called.

“Spicy please!” He called back. Hinata beamed and turned back around to the man behind the counter. 

“Your boyfriend is very cute.” An old woman said from beside him. He shot up from the bench to offer her a seat. She laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“He-He isn’t by b-boy-boyfriend.” Yamaguchi stammered out. The old woman gave him an incredulous look. She scoffed.

“Sure.” She turned and shuffled away. Another woman joining her. Their hands lightly clasped together, and the old woman who was talking to him turned around and gave him a wink. He smiled and waved. 

‘Maybe she was onto something.’ Yamaguchi thought as Hinata triumphantly returned with their impromptu dinner. ‘I do like Hinata. A lot’ He thought as he smiled at the other boy who was currently shoveling food as fast as he could into his mouth. 

“Sho?” Yamaguchi asked and the orange-haired boy looked at him, eyes wide. “There’s a festival a train stop away want to go with me?” Hinata enthusiastically nodded and Yamaguchi smailed. 

-  
They had been at the festival for an hour now. Hinata had won a fish and gave it to Yamaguchi blushing. In return, Yamaguchi won him a crow plush which made him blush. 

“The fireworks are starting soon.” Hinata casually said. Yamaguchi hummed in response. “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone under fireworks,” Hinata said dreamily and Yamaguchi walked into a trashcan, almost knocking it over. Hinata giggled and righted him. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“There’s a trail over there that leads to a clearing that we can watch the fireworks from,” Yamaguchi said quickly, looking away blushing. Hinata blushed.

“Alright.” He said entertaining their fingers as they climbed to the clearing. 

“Tadashi I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend.”- “ Shouyou I’ve had a crush on you for a long time please be my boyfriend.” The two boys spoke at the same time. 

Hinata was the first to laugh. Yamaguchi quickly followed. They hadn’t noticed when the fireworks started but a loud bang alerted them to the fact. 

Yamaguchi leaned forward and kissed Hinata. The shorter boy kissing back. They remained interlocked for what felt like hours but was probably a few minutes. Hinata pulled away blushing and giggling.

“What was that for Tadashi?”

“You said you wanted to be kissed under the fireworks. And as your boyfriend, it is my sworn duty to make you happy.” Yamaguchi said cradling the boy’s face. Hinata beamed and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“Do it again Tadashi?” He asked hopefully. 

“Anything for you Shouyou.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s lips.

They kissed as the final lit up the sky above them.


End file.
